Rax
Character Overview Rax is one of the main characters in the novel Orange Sky, and the lead protaganist in OSR: Rax. He will also be featured in the upcoming stories, Orange Sky 3, and OSR: Kat. Little is known about Rax when he is first introduced in Orange Sky, where he is simply described as an average looking male, though he seems to have a skill with technology as shown in both Orange Sky, and his prequel in OSR. Relations With Other Characters Pre-NCR Rax seemed to encounter many people before he went to the shack with Kat. Along his travels, he stayed with his foster family in Goodsprings, from where he moved to the strip. After his time there, he decided to join the New California Republic, where he met a plethora of characters. NCR During his NCR time, Rax worked with his team, which consisted of five other members; Kat, Mick, Ace, Rodger, and Carrie. Kat, another main character in the story, was introduced to him in OSR: Rax. During his NCR time, he and Kat had a sexual encounter. At the End of OSR: Rax, Kat made him a deal; She would let him travel with her, seeing as how he didn't have a place to go, And in return, he would use his skill with electronics to point out any good equipment or tech. Before this, Ace and Mick, two minor male characters in the OSR story, shifted Rax's fate slightly, when Rax fought Mick, when Mick died, and when Ace saved Rax alongside Kat. Ace also seems to be a character reference from Fallout: New Vegas, 10 of Spades, who wears the same traits as Ace; A stutter, a minor place in the main-character's story, and his long-ranged skill. Ace is never heard from again after Rax and Kat leave Camp McCarran. Carrie, the only minor female character in OSR: Rax, does not have a major role in Rax's story, but Rax states his attraction to her early on. She dies during the group's final attack, Rax having a relationship with Kat instead. Rodger, the Troop Leader, is a major part of Rax's fate, but dies at the end of OSR: Rax from an infection. Post-NCR After his time in the NCR, Rax and Kat walk to Westside, where they take Stella, Kat's sister, away from her abusive caretaker. Though Stella is a major part of Kat's story, she is not a major part of his. Stella will be mentioned more in OSR: Kat. In an attempt to settle down as seen in Orange Sky 2, Rax uses James Garret to get passports into the Strip, where he and Kat stay in an apartment in the Tops. Before this, Rax and Kat meet Violet, a charming woman who uses her skill to kidnap the group. When Violet reveals that she is a Legionary, she threatens to kill Stella if Kat and Rax do not rig Camp McCarran to explode. Refusing to do so, the two form an elaborate plan for which they use to save Stella, which include Legion disguises, a rigged weapon crate, and a remote control detonator. Category:Characters